The Only Hope
by Dracean
Summary: During a fight with the Heart snatcher, the sailor scouts are transported to a new dimension so they can get help and possibly help the people there. Will it work? Gohan/Rini M.Trunks/Serena I messed up on the first chapter about who their fighting sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been gone for awhile so now I'm gonna write a story that has been on my mind for a few weeks.**

**THE ONLY HOPE**

The sailor scouts were in the middle of a fight with Emerald but as the fight was progressing and getting worse for them a sudden explosion seem to freeze everything as a figure appeared in the bright light. "You can't win, you will be sent somewhere where there are people who can help you defeat them." As the figure spoke a portal was growing beside them. "You will be sent to Kami's Lookout where the warriors that can help save this dimensionare but you must hurry."

The sailors were about ask It, why or how it knew what was going on until they were all sent away to a new universe.

* * *

><p>Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo, and Dende all sat waiting for Goku and Gohan to come out of the time chamber but they were distracted by a sudden flash and the high-pitched screams of, girls falling from the sky. As the warriors instincts kicked in they were able to avoid the falling people. Everyone but Dende and Piccolo were suprised by the sudden appearence of what seemed to be girls in strange costumes." Oh I'm glad you all were able to get here safely," Dende said, Trunks and Vegeta looked at him like the little Namek had lost it.<p>

Sailor Moon looked at the little green Namek, "You brought us here?," asked in disbelief. The rest of the sailor scouts were still trying to recover but they were just as shocked as Sailor Moon was.

"Actually I brought you here but it was his idea," Piccolo said.

"Hey Namek, mind explaining whats going on here," Vegeta yelled in a demanding tone.

"Well Vegeta these people are the sailor scouts," Piccolo stated in his usual gruff tone," Dende sensed some trouble from their dimension and decided we should help them."

"Are you kidding! No offence Dende but we have enough trouble on our hands with Cell." Trunks said slightly angered at the Guardian of Earth's decision.

For the sailor scouts, it was awkward hearing an argument about whether or not to help them. But the Z-fighters discussion was ended as they sensed the familiar energies of Goku and Gohan. Vegeta was the first of the group to find his voice, "It hasn't even been a full day yet."

The s.s. (sailor scouts) were scared of the sudden appearence of such large energies. Everyone stayed silent as the sound of foot steps echoed through the hallway. The first to appear was a boy in tattered armor with blonde hair and teal eyes, next was a man that was a head tall than the boy if you didn't count the hair, their appearence were almost exactly the same except the man had larger muscles than the boy but the boy did have large muscles for a kid his age. "Goku, Gohan we have some people I would like you to meet," Dende said while gesturing to the girls, who were fully recovered from the fall they had taken earlier.

Gohan looked the people over but one stood out a girl around his age with... pink hair. It was strange to him but it wasn't any weirder than the fact he could change his hair color at will. Gohan walked over to her "Hi, I'm Gohan," he wanted to introduce himself to her because she would be his first friend that was actually close to his age, and she looked his age too.

"Hi, I'm Rini it's nice to meet you."Rini said happily.

Then the girl that had what looked like tennis balls on her head said,"I'm Serena, that's Ami, Lita, Mina, and Rei." Serena pointed to the person as she spoke their names.

"I'm Goku, it's nice to meet all of you," he said, but when he looked over to the side and saw walking up,"Hey do you think you could cook me and Gohan something."

Mr. Popo looked up and sighed, somethings never change, he thought. After a few minutes he came back with, in the sailor scouts eyes, was way too much food for just two people. But as they watched the father and son duo devour the food. "Hey Goku wasn't there enough food in the time-chamber?",Trunks asked. But when Goku spoke his mouth was full so it was impossible to understand, although Gohan seemed to understand it.

"Okay, now say that without your mouth being full," Rei said disgusted by the mans behavior in front of girls. Gohan and Goku looked at each other as they didn't understand the problem. So Goku slurped all of the ramen that was still in his bowl, which seemed to disgust everyone but Gohan.

"What I was saying was that Gohan and I aren't real good cooks so its been awhile since we had a good home cooked meal." Goku said as Gohan nodded through the explanation.

"Goku there is something I need to tell you, it's very important."Trunks said.

"Okay, what is it?," Goku asked.

* * *

><p>"So your saying Cells holding a tournament," Gohan asked, suprised at the events that took place while he and his father were in the time chamber. Throughout the whole explanation the sailor scouts would comment most were along the line of saying how evil Cell was. It was bad to hear about this but the sailor scouts had to worry about their own dimension.<p>

"Well, I know where all of you can stay," Goku said to the sailor scouts. Goku was sure ChiChi wouldn't mind a few house guests for awhile, besides he was sure he had that capsule house expansion he could use."We will have to make a quick stop before we go there."

"Thats fine," Ami said, just glad they had a place to stay.

* * *

><p>As they all appeared on the Kame Houses island, as they walked in the door Goku and Gohan remembered one crucial fact,There. Was. A. Very. Perverted. Man. There.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**My first chapter was a little rushed I did it in a day and I was really tired while I was doing it so I took my time on this chapter.I forgot the disclaimer last chapter so I'll only do it on this chapter.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own DBZ or Sailor Moon.**

* * *

><p>As Gohan and Goku were about to stop them the door was already opened and Master Roshi was staring at the girls in his normal perverted manner until the girls got angry. While Gohan and Goku both watched the scouts mercilessly attacked the old pervert, Krillin walked over,"Hey guys, uh Goku, not that I'm complaining about it, but who are the girls in skirts."<p>

"Oh, I'll explain it to you guys later it's kinda a long story,"Goku said, while looking inside the Kame House for ChiChi. Gohan looked at Roshi, who was now curled up in the fetal position on the beach, Gohan turned his head to look at the girls that were all wearing innocent looks, when he looked away from them he felt a chill go up his spine.

"Hey ChiChi, Gohan and I are here to take you home," Goku yelled to his wife who was somewhere in the house.

"Goku is that yo-", ChiChi stopped talking the minute she saw her son with, instead of his usual onyx hair, golden hair and in the same clothes as that green demon as she liked to call him, Piccolo, ChiChi never would get used to him no matter how hard she tried."What happenend to my sweet little Gohan," she asked, this just confused the whole group.

"What do you mean mom, it's me", Gohan couldn't bear looking at her son, who now looked like a boy from a gang, at least in her eyes anyway.

"But what happenend to your beautiful black hair," she questioned but then she became angry,"Who gave you permission to dye it!" She yelled at him as she gave a forceful tug on his hair, Gohan yelped from suprise."And Goku who are they?", she asked her husband in anger mixed with curiosity.

"Oh, I'll explain later but now let's just go home," Goku said calmly, trying to prevent ChiChi from having another fainting episode. Although it looked as though it would be inevitable at this point. And Goku was right, after a few seconds of panic and heavy breathing ChiChi fainted, but Goku acted fast and caught her."I guess we should go," he said as he couldn't find a reason to stay there any longer.

"Pss, Gohan what's wrong with your mom," Rini asked Gohan as they walked outside.

"She overreacts sometimes," he replied,"I wouldn't worry about it."Rini just shrugged it off, taking Gohans word for it.

"Okay everyone just hold hands and I'll get us home really fast," Goku said as he prepared himself to use his technique, the Instant Transmission. Gohan grabbed his fathers shoulder then he blushed when Rini grabbed his hand."Ready," and everyone answered by nodding their heads.

* * *

><p>"It's good to be home isn't it Gohan." Goku looked over his shoulder to see his sons red face,"Gohan, are you feeling okay?"<p>

"Huh?" Was Gohans reply as he snapped out of his trance."I'm sorry, what did you say dad?" Gohans face had returned to its normal pale shade. He still felt nervous about the fact that Rini hadn't let go of his hand.

"Goku, Gohan." An angry voice said to the two, both Son's in question jumped when they heard the tone ChiChi was using."Since they are all girls, you two will take the capsule house." The girls didn't even know what that was but only Ami actually wanted to find out.

"Uh, okay ChiChi, I'll just go get the capsule." Goku said as he scratched the back of his head,"But, then how are is Gohans supr-." Goku couldn't finish his sentence because ChiChi had hit him in the head with her trusty frying pan.

"I thought I told you not to talk about it Goku,"Goku blinked and then it clicked in his head.

"Oh yeah, sorry honey,"Goku walked away sheepishly, the whole time getting starred at by his son and house guests."Hey Gohan, while I set up the capsule house you show them around, okay?"

"Sure," _Our house is small so it should be pretty easy, but I wonder where they're going to sleep,_ Gohan added as an afterthought. Gohan had been standing there in thought so long the girls just walked off, leaving the demi-saiyan to his thoughts.

"So where do you think we should start?"Lita asked curiously. Serena looked around until she noticed stairs to the right from the room where they currently were.

"We should check out upstairs first", Serena said as they all transformed back too normal. So they all went upstairs, when they saw a door to their right so they opened the door and walked in.

Their first stop was Gohans' room.

* * *

><p><strong>It's alittle shorter than I wanted but, oh well, you all know the normal stuff the authors ask say at the end. R&amp;R<strong>


End file.
